Haru
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sarada tidak menyukai musim semi. Bukan berarti dia membencinya. Hanya saja pada saat musim semi, dia kehilangan sosok ibu dalam hidupnya. Dan ketika adik laki-lakinya mengenalkan calon istrinya, dia bahkan tidak bisa bernafas karenanya./SasuSaku/Slight SaraIno
1. Chapter 1

**Haru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS dalam BENTUK APAPUN!**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author. Silahkan klik tombol 'Back' M for Save or M for Language)**_

 **DLDR! Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Haru oOo**

Sarada tidak menyukai musim semi. Tetapi, bukan berarti dia membenci musim semi. Dia menyukai musim semi karena saat itu dirinya mendapatkan seorang adik laki-laki, tetapi dia tidak menyukai musim semi, karena saat itulah dia kehilangan sosok ibu baginya.

Sarada masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat sosok ibu saat itu, tetapi dia selalu ingat senyuman yang ditorehkan wanita yang menjadi pahlawannya itu. Setelah kematian ibunya, dirinyalah yang menjadi ibu bagi adik laki-lakinya, Uchiha Kenji.

Kenji tidak pernah merasakan rasanya dicintai oleh seorang ibu. Bagi Kenji, kakak perempuannya dan ayahnya adalah segalanya. Meski terkadang dirinya iri pada teman-temannya yang memiliki ibu, tetapi dirinya tetap bersyukur karena memiliki kakak perempuan dan ayah yang sayang padanya.

.

Sarada menarik nafas panjang ketika selesai menata meja makan. Diumurnya yang beranjak menuju 23 tahun dan baru saja menikah dengan Inojin, bukan hal baru untuknya bangun pagi dan menata meja makan. Setelah kematian ibunya, itu menjadi hal rutin baginya.

"Hn."

Sarada menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinganya dan tersenyum ketika melihat ayahnya muncul dengan setelan jasnya. Ayahnya yang berusia empat tiga tahun itu benar-benar terlihat masih gagah dan berwibawa. Tidak terlihat tua dan itu yang membuatnya sedikit iri dengan ayahnya.

"Ohayou, papa." Sarada mencium pipi Papanya.

"Hn. Dimana Kenji?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Mungkin masih tidur, semalam dia begadang bersama Inojin. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan." Sarada tersenyum. "Biar aku bangunkan Kenji."

Sarada melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar adiknya dan menemukan Kenji masih tertidur dengan bergelung selimut. Sarada berkacak pinggang dan menarik selimut Kenji.

"Nee-chan!" Kenji membuka sedikit matanya. "Aku mengantuk, nee-chan!"

"Aku tahu itu, tuan pilot." Sarada tersenyum. "Tapi, tidak ada dalam kamus dirumah ini untuk bangun siang."

"Nee-chan jangan mulai lagi." Kenji menggerutu. "Iya, aku bangun."

"Jangan tidur lagi atau kusita ponselmu."

Sarada tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar adiknya. Kenji memiliki kulit putih susu seperti milik ibunya dan mewarisi mata ibunya. Yang membuatnya sama adalah rambut hitam yang diturunkan ayahnya. Jika Kenji adalah sosok periang seperti ibunya, maka dirinya adalah sosok yang serius seperti ayahnya.

Memasuki kamarnya, Sarada bisa melihat Inojin sedang memakai dasinya. Putri sulung keluarga Uchiha itu segera membantu suaminya memakai dasinya.

Enam bulan yang lalu dirinya resmi menikah dengan Inojin yang notabene adalah teman semasa kecilnya. Orang tuanya dan orang tua Inojin juga bersahabat, jadi ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, bibi Ino selaku ibu dari Inojin menangis sesenggrukan. Bibi Ino mengatakan jika ibunya pasti senang dengan hal ini.

Sarada tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia akan bungkam jika sesuatu itu menyangkut tentang sosok Ibu.

Pesta pernikahannya diselenggarakan besar-besaran. Bukan hanya karena dirinya putri sulung keluarga Uchiha dan menjadi CEO Uchiha corp. Tetapi karena adiknya lulus sekolah penerbangan dan menjadi pilot termuda diangkatannya yang lulus.

Sarada tersenyum bangga ketika melihat Kenji mengenakan seragam pilotnya. Dan tiga bulan lagi adalah debut pertama menjadi pilot.

"Hoaaamm.. selamat pagi, Papa." Kenji mencium pipi Sasuke yang sedang membaca korannya dan duduk di kursinya.

Sarada meletakan tomat di piring adiknya sebelum memakan sarapannya.

"Nee-chan, sudah aku katakan jika aku tidak menyukai tomat." Kenji meletakan tomatnya di piring milik Inojin.

"Bagaimana kamu mau memiliki pacar jika sikapmu manja seperti itu." Sarada memutar bola matanya.

"Aku memiliki pacar kok, bahkan sudah melamarnya."

Sarada tersedak makanannya dan Inojin buru-buru menyodorkan air minum kepada Sarada. Sasuke yang sedari tadi bersikap tenang melirik putra bungsunya yang tersenyum ceria. Senyuman yang selalu mengingatkannya akan mendiang istrinya.

"Apa?!" Sarada melotot memandang Kenji dan segera ditenangkan oleh Inojin. "Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya padaku?!"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kenji. "Nanti saja. Aku berniat mengenalkannya kepada keluarga besar kita, mungkin lusa. Jadi, aku bisa menikah dengannya sebelum aku pergi nanti."

Sarada menarik nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi makannya. Adiknya itu memang menyebalkan.

"Hn. Papa menunggunya."

Kenji tersenyum sombong.

"Baik, Pa! Tenang saja, pilihan Kenji tidak akan pernah salah."

.

Sarada memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Perkataan adiknya tentang kekasihnya membuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Dia pikir, adiknya tidak pernah bisa serius dengan gadis manapun. Kenji dikaruniai wajah yang tampan dan mudah bergaul, bahkan Kenji kerap sekali bergonta-ganti pacar.

Jadi, ketika mendengar perkataan Kenji tadi pagi membuatnya benar-benar shock. Mengambil ponselnya, Sarada memutuskan untuk mmeberitahu keluarga besarnya.

"Bibi Ino, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

.

Kenji sedikit bersiul sembari memainkan ponselnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobilnya, Kenji menatap gadisnya yang sedang membimbing beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Kenji tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika gadisnya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kenji-kun?"

Kenji menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Gadis dengan rambut ungu dan mata biru itu tersenyum malu-malu.

"Himawari-chan, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Kenji.

"Itu.. aku tadi kebetulan baru saja pulang dari kantor tou-san." Himawari tersenyum sopan. "Aa.. selamat atas kelulusanmu, Kenji-kun."

"Hehe... terimakasih, Himawari-chan." Kenji menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mau aku antarkan pulang?"

Pipi Himawari merona merah.

"Tidak usah, Kenji-kun. Aku mau mampir membeli kue pesanan kaa-san."

"Oh, baiklah jika begitu."

Himawari membungkukan badannya sembari menahan degub jantungnya. Kami-sama, mimpi apa dia semalam hingga bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Setelah menunggu, Kenji tersenyum ketika kekasihnya menghampirinya.

.

.

"Teme! Tumben sekali kamu datang mengunjungiku."

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sofa di ruangan milik Naruto. Pria yang masih energik diumurnya yang sudah kepala empat itu tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. Tangannya mengambil sekaleng soft drink dari dalam kulkas yang ada di ruangannya dan memberikannya kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Jaaa... bagaimana dengan ruanganku?" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Boruto yang mendekorasi semua ini."

Sasuke memandang sekeliling ruangannya. Memang ruangan Naruto lebih nyaman dan lebih bersih dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada dokumen yang menumpuk dan menjulang seperti menara di mejanya.

"Hn. Setidaknya Boruto lebih rapi darimu."

"Apa maksudmu-ttebayou!" Naruto memprotes perkataan sahabatnya dan mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke. "Oi, Teme. Kamu tahu Himawari? Dia sekarang sudah semakin cantik dan mempesona."

Sasuke melirik Naruto.

"Lalu?"

Naruto menunjukan cengirannya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku ingin menjodohkan Himawari dengan Kenji. Aku tidak sengaja menemukan buku harian Himawari dan melihat tulisan tangannya bahwa putriku itu sudah lama mencintai Kenji. Mungkin kita bisa berbesan setelah ini, Teme."

Onyx milik pria itu melirik sahabatnya sebelum menarik nafas panjang. Tangannya meletakan kaleng soft drinknya diatas meja.

"Hn. Maafkan aku, Dobe. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa menjadi besan," ucap Sasuke. "Kenji sudah melamar kekasihnya dan lusa akan memperkenalkannya kepada kami."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Souka. Hahaha.. tidak apa-apa, Teme. Aku yakin Kenji pasti memilih yang terbaik."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang? Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol."

.

.

Kenji tersenyum dan tangannya merangkul erat pinggang kekasihnya. Mereka memasuki sebuah restauran dan Kenji memilih duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Sakura, kamu cantik sekali hari ini."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tersenyum dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut di balik telinganya. Emeraldnya memandang emerald Kenji.

"Terimakasih, Kenji-kun."

Mereka bertemu setahun yang lalu di sebuah toko buku. Awalnya, Kenji tertarik karena kemiripan Sakura dengan mendiang ibunya. Dia tidak menyangka jika gadis itu bernama Sakura juga, hanya yang membedakan marganya saja.

Kenji dengan percaya diri mengajak gadis itu kenalan. Karena Sakura sedikit tertutup, rasanya agak sulit baginya untuk mengajak gadis itu berkenalan. Namun, lambat laun Kenji mulai bisa mengenal pribadi Sakura dan dirinya langsung jatuh hati.

Sakura sendiri tidak memungkiri jika dia mengagumi ketampanan Kenji dari mereka bertemu. Apalagi ketika mengetahui marga yang disandang Kenji, membuatnya sesak nafas.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha? Pemilik perusahaan raksasa di kota Jepang dan menguasai pasar perekonomian Jepang. Dan rasanya seperti mimpi, ketika pemuda tampan itu mengajaknya berkenalan, bahkan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Sakura, aku kagum denganmu." Kenji menyeruput ocha hangatnya.

Sakura memandang kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Kagum? Seharusnya aku yang kagum padamu. Kamu tampan, sopan, ramah, baik dan juga-"

"Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya, Sakura." Kenji memegang tangan Sakura yang tersemat cincin dengan berlian sederhana. Cincin yang diberikan Kenji saat melamarnya. "Semua orang mengatakan begitu, tapi saat bersamamu aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Apalagi di usiamu yang sama denganku, kamu sudah berusaha bekerja di sebuah TK. Maksudku, kamu benar-benar mengagumkan. Disaat teman-teman kita yang lain bersenang-senang, kamu mengorbankan masa mudamu."

"Hahaha.. kamu tahu bukan, jika aku bukan dari kalangan orang yang berada."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Kenji mencium tangan Sakura dengan lembut. "Saat kita menikah nanti, aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku janji."

Sakura tersenyum dan menyeka air matanya yang hampir tumpah.

"Terimakasih, Kenji-kun."

 **oOo Haru oOo**

Kenji menatap hingar bingar disekelilingnya dengan kepala yang terasa pening. Hari ini dia akan mengenalkan Sakura kepada keluarga besarnya, tetapi dia tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan hadir disini.

Emeraldnya memandang kakaknya yang sedang sibuk menata makanan bersama bibi Ino, bibi Temari, bibi Hinata dan bibi Karui. Sesekali Chouchou dan Himawari ikut membantunya. Di sudut ruangan yang lain, Papanya sedang berbincang dengan paman Sasori selaku kakak laki-laki dari mendiang ibunya, lalu ada paman Naruto, paman Shikamaru, paman Sai, paman Gaara, paman Chouji, dan paman Kankurou.

Niatnya dia hanya ingin pesta kecil-kecilan. Dan tiba-tiba saja kemarin saat dirinya sampai dirumah, pasukan tawuran ini yang entah datang dari mana langsung menyambutnya. Bibi Ino langsung menginterogasinya di tempat dan itu menyebalkan. Sebenarnya, ini mau tawuran atau mau memperkenalkan calon istri?

"Kau brengsek, Kenji!" Boruto memukul bahu Kenji sebelum duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau akan menikah dan adikku patah hati karenamu."

"Maksudmu, Himawari?" tanya Kenji tidak mengerti.

"Memang ada berapa adikku, Kenji?!"

"Maafkan aku, nii-chan. Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika Himawari menyukaiku. Aku-"

"Kenji! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ino berkacak pinggang memandang Kenji. "Kekasihmu akan datang setengah jam lagi dan kamu belum bersiap. Shikadai dan Inojin sudah ada di kamarmu untuk mendandanimu. Ayo, sekarang bergegaslah."

Kenji memutar bola matanya dan memandang kakaknya yang sedang menaikan kacamatanya. Seolah mengetahui pikiran adiknya, Sarada angkat bicara.

"Bukan aku yang mengusulkan semua ini. Aku hanya memberitahu bibi Ino dan bibi Ino yang menyiapkan semua ini."

Kenji menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Belum menikah saja sudah semerepotkan ini, apalagi jika dirinya menikah nanti? Merepotkan.

.

.

Kenji tersenyum ketika mobil yang membawa kekasihnya datang. Sakura muncul dengan balutan gaun hitam, make up natural dan rambut sepunggung kekasihnya yang digulung membuatnya semakin cantik. Baru kali ini Kenji melihat Sakura secantik ini.

"Kenji-kun, apa dandananku berlebihan?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Kenji tersenyum dan memagut bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak. Sungguh sempurna." Kenji menggandeng tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. "Akan aku perkenalkan dengan keluarga besarku."

Mereka menuju ruang makan yang telah diisi oleh banyak orang itu. Mereka belum menyadari kehadiran keduanya. Kenji sedikit berdeham sehingga semua mata mengarah kepadanya dan juga Sakura.

Ino nyaris berteriak melihat siapa yang dibawa Kenji, dan Temari tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang terbuka. Naruto bahkan tidak berkedip memandang gadis yang dibawa Kenji dan Sasori tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan apapun lagi.

Sarada hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin.

Kenji tersenyum lebar, belum menyadari perubahan suasana di sekelilingnya. Tangannya mengapit lengan Sakura.

"Perkenalkan semuanya, namanya Haruno Sakura dan dirinya adalah calon istriku."

Sakura membelalakan matanya seketika ketika pria berambut biru dongker bermata onyx yang tajam memeluknya dengan erat. Pria itu merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya begitu saja. Bahkan, Sakura bisa merasakan pelukan pria itu sarat akan kerindukan.

"Sakura.. aku merindukanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Mungkin aneh karena memakai Original Character disini..hehe.. habisnya rasa-rasanya cocok OC deh :3**

 **Baiklah, sebelum Author mulai gila..**

 **Review? Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS dalam BENTUK APAPUN!**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author. Silahkan klik tombol 'Back' M for Save or M for Language)**_

 **DLDR! Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Haru oOo**

Sakura mematung. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba memeluknya? Kenji bahkan tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Ano.. paman."

Mendengar suara itu membuat Sasuke tersadar. Dia memandang Sakura dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tersadar bahwa yang dia peluk adalah kekasih anaknya, membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Hn. Maaf."

Sarada bahkan membuka tutup mulutnya saking terkejutnya. Sakura baru menyadari tatapan ganjil di sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mengapa semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah-olah dirinya adalah hantu?

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursinya dan menuangkan anggur sebelum menegaknya hingga habis. Naruto memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tentu saja dirinya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. Dua puluh tahun ditinggal oleh sang istri ke sisi Kami-sama, ketika melihat lagi wanita yang begitu mirip dengan sang istri. Sudah barang tentu, rasa rindu akan menyeruak di dalam dadanya.

"Hei, Inojin." Boruto mengusap tengkuknya. "Kenapa aku merasa merinding, ya? Rasanya seperti melihat bibi Sakura versi muda."

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Rasanya seperti melihat hantu."

Boruto yang memang dasarnya takut pada hantu mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Inojin. Membuat mereka terlihat seperti pasangan sesama jenis.

"A-ayo silahkan duduk." Ino bangkit dan mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

Sakura duduk dengan canggung diikuti Kenji. Sasuke selaku kepala keluarga memulai makan malam keluarga ini. Sasori memandang Sakura dengan intens dan membuat Sakura menjadi risih.

"Aku seperti makan malam bersama adikku lagi." Sasori menarik nafas panjang. "Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali."

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan. Kenji menarik nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kalian ini? Ini acara yang bahagia, aku akan menikah dengannya sebentar lagi." Kenji menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ah- Kenji benar." Sarada tersenyum. "Namaku Shimura Sarada, istri dari Shimura Inojin. Aku kakaknya Kenji. Lalu, yang tadi- ehem, maksudku yang duduk di tengah itu ayahku. Lalu, ada bibi Ino dia adalah mertuaku-"

"Sarada, sudah aku katakan untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan Kaa-san." Ino mendesah memandang menantunya itu.

"Maafkan aku, bibi. Aku tidak biasa memanggil Kaa-san, jadi rasanya sedikit aneh ketika aku harus memanggil bibi dengan sebutan, Kaa-san."

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Ino merasa jika dirinya salah bicara. Seharusnya dirinya paham jika Sarada sudah kehilangan sosok ibu semenjak umurnya tiga tahun, pastilah ketika dirinya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaa-san itu terasa aneh.

"Kapan acara makan ini dimulai? Aku sudah lapar."

Mendengar suara Chouchou membuat suasana seketika menghangat. Sakura merasa nyaman berada di tengah-tengah keluarga besar Kenji yang menerimanya dan tidak kaku dengan bermacam-macam adat yang mengikatnya. Tadinya, dia berfikir jika keluarga Uchiha itu pasti dipenuhi dengan tata krama atau adat yang menyebalkan. Ternyata keluarga besar ini menyenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kalian bertemu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah- aku bertemu dengannya saat di toko buku." Kenji tersenyum dan memandang Sakura dengan lembut. "Dirinya menyukai berbagai novel dan toko buku adalah tempat kami bertemu pertama kali."

"Benarkah kamu menyukai novel?" tanya Sarada.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku menyukai novel suspens dan horor."

"Kalau begitu kita sama." Sarada tersenyum. "Kamu harus menginap disini, kita akan banyak bercerita malam ini."

"Apa yang dikatakan Sarada benar, Sakura." Ino tersenyum. "Aku dan Hinata akan menyiapkan kamar tamu untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, bibi." Kenji memeluk pundak Sakura dengan lembut. "Dia bisa tidur di kamarku."

"Kenji!" sontak para wanita berteriak dengan wajah memerah sedangkan para pria terkekeh geli.

"Lihatlah itu, teme. Dia begitu mirip denganmu." Naruto terkekeh geli.

" _Like Father Like son."_ Shikamaru meneguk winenya.

"Rasanya, sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini." Chouji tersenyum.

"Aku sangat menghargainya, tetapi besok pagi aku harus bekerja."

"Sakura-chan, kami semua ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Jadi apa salahnya?" tanya Sasori.

"Tapi-"

"Apa yang dikatakan mereka benar, Sakura-chan." Sai tersenyum.

Sakura memandang Kenji dengan ragu-ragu. Ketika melihat senyuman di wajah kekasihnya membuatnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah."

Kenji mencium puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Dia benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela kamarnya dan meneguk winenya. Melihat wajah calon menantunya itu membuatnya teringat dengan mendiang istrinya. Akasuna Sakura, wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

Sarada pernah menanyakan mengapa dirinya tidak pernah menikah lagi. Tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa dirinya masih sendiri hingga usianya empat puluh tiga tahun. Dia hanya tidak bisa menikah lagi, karena seluruh hatinya sudah dibawa istrinya pergi.

Setelah kematian istrinya, Sasuke memilih memfokuskan dirinya pada pekerjaannya dan membesarkan kedua buah hatinya. Untungnya ada Ino dan kakaknya, Itachi yang mau membantunya untuk membesarkan Kenji dan Sarada.

Pada awal kematian istrinya, Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah pulang dan memilih mengerjakan semua tugas kantornya. Setelah Itachi datang dan memberi semangat untuknya, barulah dirinya mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi dan mulai membesarkan kedua putra putrinya tanpa seorang istri.

Tak jarang, beberapa teman-temannya mengenalkannya pada wanita-wanita yang sekiranya cocok untuknya. Namun, dirinya tidak berminat kepada wanita manapun yang dikenalkan padanya.

Dan ketika melihat sosok Haruno Sakura, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bangkit. Rindu, kesedihan, cinta bahkan gairah terpendamnya selama ini. Dia bahkan jarang menyalurkan kebutuhan biologisnya, melakukan mastrubasi selama ini selalu bisa memuaskannya.

"Papa?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Kenji yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

Kenji masuk ke dalam kamar Papanya. Emeraldnya memandang sekeliling kamar Papanya. Kamar sederhana namun di sudut ruangan penuh dengan fotonya, kakaknya dan juga mendiang ibunya.

"Maafkan Papa, Kenji. Papa refleks memeluknya. Papa-"

"Aku tahu, Sakura mengingatkan Papa pada mendiang Mama." Kenji menarik nafas panjang. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Selain karena wajahnya yang mengingatkannya akan Mama, entah mengapa sikapnya juga membuatku merasa nyaman."

"Hn. Menikahlah dengannya." Sasuke memandang Kenji. "Mamamu pasti senang ketika melihatmu menikah."

Kenji tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan memeluk Papanya dengan erat. Meski Sasuke tahu, dia tidak akan bisa menahan rasa rindunya. Dia tidak tahu, apakah dia bisa bertahan dengan sosok wanita yang mirip mendiang istrinya di dekatnya.

.

.

"Novel milik Nee-chan banyak juga." Sakura berdecak kagum ketika melihat kumpulan novel yang dibawakan Sarada.

"Yah, aku memang suka membaca." Sarada menaikan kacamatanya.

"Sarada memang gadis yang jenius. Dia gadis yang paling pintar diangkatan kami sewaktu sekolah dulu." Chouchou berkata sembari memakan cemilan yang dibawanya dari dapur.

Mereka sedang berkumpul di kamar Kenji. Sarada membawa beberapa novel koleksinya dan dia senang karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang sehati dengannya. Selama ini, dia hanya menyimpan perasaannya seorang diri. Kenji tidak suka membaca dan adiknya lebih suka mengoleksi komik dari pada novel. Adik laki-lakinya itu juga suka sekali keluyuran bersama Boruto dan Inojin dari pada berada di rumah.

Dia ingin membicarakan hobi membacanya bersama sang Ayah, tetapi sebagai seorang pemilik saham terbesar Uchiha corp. Ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya. Dulu, sebelum pamannya, Itachi Uchiha pindah ke New York, mereka selalu membicarakan tentang banyak hal dan novel-novel yang dibacanya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarkan kata-kata calon kakak iparnya itu. Dirinya seperti sedang mengikuti pesta tidur sekarang. Apalagi dengan piyama berwarna pink yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Itu piyama ibuku, kamu tahu?" Sarada tersenyum.

Sakura tersenyum kiku, tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Dia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tetapi dia tidak mau dikira sok ingin tau atau berbagai macam hal buruk lainnya. Dia cukup senang keluarga besar kekasihnya mau menerimanya, dia tidak ingin membuat citranya buruk di mata keluarga besar itu.

"Kalau Himawari-chan, apa hobimu?" tanya Sakura memandang Himawari.

"Kalau aku suka menggambar."

"Hn. Dia memiliki hobi yang sama dengan Inojin. Suamiku adalah pelukis dan Himawari adalah salah satu muridnya." Sarada menjelaskan. "Himawari lebih keibuan dan lembut, berbeda dengan Boruto yang menyebalkan dan urakan."

"Aku mendengar itu-ttebasa!" Boruto muncul entah dari mana. "Sarada, biarkan pasangan kekasih itu bicara. Kenji ingin bicara dengan Sakura."

Sarada memandang Boruto dengan kesal dan bangkit dengan membawa novelnya, diikuti oleh Chouchou dan Himawari. Boruto tersenyum memandang Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi Kenji akan datang, sebaiknya kamu tunggu saja."

Pintu kamar Kenji di tutup dan menyisakan Sakura dengan helaan nafas yang panjang. Emeraldnya memandang kamar Kenji yang sederhana tetapi rapi itu. Tidak banyak barang-barang di kamar itu, paling hanya bola basket dan gitar. Sisanya tidak ada yang menarik.

"Hai, calon nyonya Uchiha." Kenji masuk dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Bagaimana kesan pertamamu tentang keluargaku?"

"Mereka hangat dan baik. Aku tidak menyangka jika mereka akan menerimaku dengan cepat dan hangat."

"Mungkin jika itu bukan dirimu, kamu tidak akan diperlakukan seperti itu."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak paham," ucapnya.

"Ehem." Kenji sedikit berdeham. "Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, bisa dibilang aku tipe playboy yang suka gonta-ganti pacar. Paman Naruto bilang, itu menurun dari Papaku yang dulu seorang Casanova. Kamu sudah melihat Papaku dan betapa tampannya dia di umurnya yang sudah memasuki kepala empat. Aku bahkan iri dengan Papa yang masih tetap tampan seperti itu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan mengelus wajah Kenji dengan lembut.

"Tapi, Kenji-kun juga tampan kok."

Kenji tersenyum dan mengecup tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ada satu alasan lagi, mengapa keluarga besarku begitu cepat merestui kita." Kenji mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah foto.

Sakura memandang foto tersebut dan mengernyit heran. Di foto itu, terdapat dirinya dengan balutan gaun putih dan tersenyum manis. Latar foto itu diambil di sebuah taman bunga yang indah.

"Kenji-kun." Sakura memandang Kenji. "Aku tidak merasa pernah datang ke tempat ini dan difoto dalam pose seperti ini."

Kenji tersenyum getir dan Sakura bisa menangkap perubahan dalam diri kekasihnya itu.

"Dia Akasuna Sakura. Mendiang ibuku."

Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Di pandanginya lagi foto itu sebelum memandang Kenji dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ibu Kenji? Bagaimana bisa?

"Beliau meninggal saat melahirkanku. Beliau tidak kuat menahan kanker otak yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Saat itu, beliau diberi pilihan ingin menyelamatkanku atau membiarkanku mati. Tetapi beliau lebih memilih aku tetap hidup dan mengorbankan nyawanya. Semenjak saat itu, aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Hanya ada Sarada-nee dan Papa disisiku. Tidak jarang Paman Sasori, kakak mendiang ibuku juga ikut merawatku, atau paman Itachi, kakak Papaku.

Kakek dan nenek juga sering datang untuk merawatku dulu. Aku begitu dimanjakan dalam keluarga ini. Maka dari itu, ketika aku bertemu denganmu aku seperti melihat sosok ibuku dalam dirimu. Aku langsung ingin mempersuntingmu dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk berubah. Karena aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai mendiang ibuku."

Sakura menyeka air mata yang ada di sudut matanya dan memeluk Kenji. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi kekasihnya. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak sekarang, benar-benar sesak. Kehilangan ibu tanpa bisa merasakan kasih sayangnya, itu sungguh tidak terbayangkan olehnya.

"Sudah, Kenji-kun. Jangan ceritakan hal yang sedih-sedih lagi. Sekarang, saatnya kita memulai kebahagiaan kita yang baru."

Kenji melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan mengecup bibir merah itu dengan lembut. Kenji bersyukur, Sakura datang untuknya. Dia bersyukur Kami-sama mengirimkan gadis itu untuknya.

"Ayo kita tidur, Sakura." Kenji menuntun kekasihnya di tempat tidur. "Aku janji tidak akan melukaimu atau melecehkanmu. Aku cukup menghargai wanita."

Sakura tertawa kecil dan merebahkan diri di samping Kenji. Menyamankan diri di samping kekasihnya, Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kenji-kun."

Kenji memeluk Sakura dengan erat, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _Cherry Blossoms_ milik Sakura. Untung saja kedua orang tua Sakura sudah mempercayakan Sakura kepadanya, jadi ketika Sakura menginap di rumahnya tidak ada masalah yang berarti.

Memejamkan matanya, Kenji segera menyelami alam mimpi.

.

.

"Aku takut, Sasuke-kun tidak bisa menahan dirinya nanti." Ino mengusap wajahnya. "Mattaku~ aku benar-benar sakit kepala."

"Ino, pikiranmu terlalu jauh." Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh! Sasuke sudah lama kesepian tanpa Sakura, dan ketika Sakura yang lain muncul, aku tidak yakin Sasuke akan bertahan melawan rasa yang selama ini dia pendam."

"Bibi Ino, bibi terlalu berlebihan." Boruto menanggapi.

Mereka sedang berkumpul di salah satu ruangan untuk mendiskusikan hal ini. Kedatangan Haruno Sakura membuat mereka bernostalgia dengan masa lalu mereka dan sepertinya hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Tapi, Papa memang tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun," ucap Sarada.

"Aku juga sudah menjodohkannya dengan wanita-wanita kenalanku, tetapi tidak berhasil."

"Ini akan menjadi persaingan ayah dan anak," ucap Temari. "Yah.. intuisiku berkata seperti itu."

"Jika memang begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kasihan Kenji jika harus menerima kenyataan jika suatu saat nanti istrinya dihamili oleh ayahnya sendiri." Ino berdecak.

"Kaa-san mengatakan bahwa kata-kataku terlalu frontal seperti Tou-san, tetapi kata-kata Kaa-san sendiri sangat frontal tadi." Inojin menimpali.

Ino memandang Inojin dengan pandangan menusuk sebelum mencubit lengan putranya dengan gemas. Sai mencoba menengahi penganiayaan istrinya itu.

"Rasanya, aku seperti melihat hantu tadi." Sasori memandang sekelilingnya. "Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura-ku, aku seperti melihat adikku hidup kembali."

"Berhenti membicarakan hal yang menyeramkan-ttebasa!" Boruto merapatkan diri pada Shikadai. "Oi, Shikadai. Nanti aku tidur denganmu, ya. Kediaman Uchiha ini kan besar, aku bahkan sering tersesat saking banyaknya ruangan di rumah ini."

"Tidak mau. Merepotkan saja. Tidurlah bersama Himawari."

"Tidak bisa-ttebasa!" Boruto memandang Shikadai. "Himawari kan tidur bersama Chouchou, malam ini aku tidur bersamamu-ttebasa!"

Pembicaraan malam itu, ditutup dengan perdebatan antara Shikadai dan Boruto.

 **oOo Haru oOo**

Sakura terbangun pukul tiga pagi ketika merasakan rasa haus membakar kerongkongannya. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, Sakura keluar dari kamar kekasihnya untuk menuju dapur.

Tetapi melihat betapa besarnya kediaman Uchiha ini, membuatnya bingung. Dia harus ke dapur lewat mana? Mengikuti instingnya, Sakura menyusuri lorong gelap di kediaman Uchiha ini.

Langkah kakinya malah membawanya menuju Taman di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Sakura bingung harus menuju dapur lewat arah mana. Seharusnya dia meminta peta rumah ini pada Kenji sebelum keluar tadi.

Saat akan membalikan badannya. Sakura terkejut melihat sosok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Special's thank's to :**

 **SaSaSarada-chan, Suket alang alang, Hakim11, Ayuniejung, L Venge, Kirito Asuna, BlackHead394, Babyponi, Azizaanr, Asiyah Firdausi, Zehakazama, Lightflower22, Himenatlyschiffer, undhot, HembusanAngin, EchaNM, Guest, Achi, Liana Na, Firza290, 69CoolAndCold69, Red Kushi-chan, Ayuyu, Jamurlumutan462, Kirara967, Yongky Anggara, Chichak Deth, Shanazawa, Desta Soo, Guest (1), Cofiacambelina, Frizca A, AsahinaUchiharuno, Cha2LoveKorean, Karenfaustine-kf, Menma, Hira Yukiko, Sitieneng4, Karenfaustine-kf**

 **Saku gatau harus bilang apa karena ternyata banyak yang ngrespon fict ini.. Saku seneng banget.. Makasih Minna~ Fict ini bahkan baru di bikin beberapa jam yang lalu dan berharap semoga tidak mengecewakan..**

 **Ah.. untuk beberapa fict dimana Saku marahmarah gaje, harap dimaklumi yaa.. kan gak selamanya mood itu baik :)**

 **Buat yang udah baca dan ngreview makasih banyak yaaaa.. Saku seneng banyak yang ngasih support buat fict ini! sekian cuapcuap dari Saku. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS dalam BENTUK APAPUN!**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author. Silahkan klik tombol 'Back' M for Save or M for Language)**_

 **DLDR! Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Haru oOo**

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Sakura bisa merasakan jantungnya turun ke mata kaki saking terkejutnya. Tadinya dia kira ada hantu yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dia sudah siap menjerit saking takutnya.

"Ano.. a-aku tersesat. Aku haus dan aku ingin menuju dapur, tapi aku malah tersesat ke halaman belakang ini."

"Aa. Aku mengerti." Pria itu menunjuk kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. "Duduklah disana dan aku akan mengambilkanmu minum."

"Terima kasih." Sakura membungkukan kepalanya dengan canggung dan berjalan menuju kursi yang di tunjuk oleh pria itu tadi.

Mengusap tangannya, Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Kediaman Uchiha benar-benar besar, dia bahkan tersesat saking banyaknya ruangan di kediaman Uchiha.

"Hn. Ini untukmu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. Tangannya menerima segelas jus jeruk dan langsung meneguknya hingga habis. Kerongkongannya terasa benar-benar dingin dan lega.

"Ano.. siapa nama paman?" tanya Sakura.

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara." Gaara meneguk birnya dan memandang hamparan tanaman yang ada di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha.

"Aa." Sakura memegang gelasnya erat-erat.

Dia tidak sempat memperhatikan satu persatu anggota keluarga yang hadir tadi. Karena banyak sekali teman-teman Papanya Kenji.

"Maaf karena aku tidak mengingat nama Paman. Banyak sekali yang hadir tadi, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya satu persatu." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Hn. Aku adalah adik bungsunya Kankurou dan Temari."

"Oh- Ibunya Shikadai-nii, ya?" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan disertai dengan senyuman tipis di wajah Gaara. Tangannya mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Rasanya, aku seperti kembali ke masa lalu." Gaara menerawang jauh.

Sakura memandang Gaara. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan pria di sampingnya ini.

"Maksud Paman?"

"Dulu, aku adalah mantan kekasih Sakura. Bukan dirimu, maksudku adalah Akasuna Sakura. Aku dan Sasuke selalu bersaing dalam mendapatkan hati Sakura kala itu. Setelah putus denganku, Sakura lalu berkencan dengan Sasuke bahkan hingga menikah.

Jadi ketika aku melihatmu, aku jadi teringat dengan sosok Sakura."

Sakura memutar-mutar gelas di tangannya. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Sepertinya takdir sedang mempermainkan hidupnya sekarang.

"Kenapa aku jadi mengingat-ingat masa laluku." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kamarmu."

.

Sasuke menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya sebelum meneguknya hingga habis. Ini sudah hampir shubuh tapi matanya belum bisa terpejam barang sedikitpun.

Pertemuannya dengan sosok yang mirip mendiang istrinya benar-benar membuat mentalnya terguncang. Dia kehilangan istrinya di saat dirinya sedang menikmati pernikahannya. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Kenji kala itu.

Jika dia bisa memohon kepada Kami-sama, dia ingin istrinya kembali ke sisinya. Paling tidak, dia ingin diberi kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Namun, Kami-sama bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan itu.

Meletakan gelasnya. Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

 **oOo Haru oOo**

"Ohayou!"

"Ah- Kenji-kun! Kamu sudah bangun."

Kediaman Uchiha di pagi hari belum pernah seramai ini sebelumnya. Kenji merasakan sesuatu yang hangat ketika melihat keramaian yang terjadi di rumahnya. Kakaknya sibuk memasak bersama calon istrinya begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Para pria sibuk mengobrol sembari meneguk secangkir kopi hangat.

"Dimana Papa?" Kenji menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Papa belum bangun, biarkan saja." Sarada meletakan sepanci sup diatas meja. "Aku sudah membangunkan Papa dan menemukan botol wine di mejanya. Sepertinya Papa begadang semalaman, biarkan Papa tidur agak lama."

Kenji menghela napas panjang dan mengambil secangkir kopi yang ada di meja sebelum meneguknya. Papanya tidak pernah minum, entah jika Papanya masih muda dulu. Tetapi, dirinya belum pernah melihat Papanya minum. Jika Papanya minum, berarti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Papanya.

"Kenji, kami memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti sehari." Naruto memandang Kenji yang sedang mengambil tempura.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Pernikahanku masih cukup lama, Paman." Kenji mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Mondokusei, sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan rencana wanita-wanita merepotkan itu. Tetapi, kita akan pesta _barbeque_ dan berkemah di halaman belakang nanti malam."

"Hah?"

"Iya, lagi pula Sakura juga sudah menyetujui semua ini." Ino merangkul Sakura. "Kapan lagi kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini."

Kenji menatap mata calon istrinya dan Sakura tersenyum dengan ceria. Jika sudah begitu, dia tidak punya hak untuk menolak.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian saja."

Sasori tersenyum hangat.

"Sakura, duduklah disini. Kami ingin mengenal sosok keluarga baru kami."

Sakura tersenyum canggung dan duduk di sebelah Sasori. Suara tawa mulai berderai dan Kenji harus menahan rona merah di wajahnya ketika Boruto dan Naruto meledeknya dan juga Sakura.

"Nee-chan, apakah Nee-chan sudah mengirimkan kabar pada Paman Itachi dan Bibi Hana?" tanya Kenji memandang kakaknya.

"Sudah. Paman Itachi bilang mungkin beliau akan sampai lusa nanti."

"Siapa itu Paman Itachi?" Sakura memandang Kenji.

"Kakak Papaku. Beliau orang yang hangat dan menyenangkan, berbeda dengan Papa yang kaku dan pelit bicara. Paman Itachi orangnya begitu ramah dan mudah bergaul."

"Dia adalah orang yang mudah akrab." Sai tersenyum aneh. "Aku menyukainya."

"Papa! Papa terlihat seperti homo sekarang!"

Suara tawa kembali terdengar. Kenji bahkan merangkul pundak kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kalau begitu, kalian para lelaki yang akan berbelanja hari ini." Temari tersenyum menakutkan dan membuat semua orang yang bergender lelaki menolehkan kepalanya. "Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kami lakukan."

"Mondokusei."

.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Temari melambaikan tangannya ketika para lelaki pergi untuk belanja.

Sakura tersenyum dan mulai membantu Sarada membersihkan piring kotor.

"Sakura-chan, apa makanan kesukaanmu?" tanya Ino memandang calon menantunya itu.

"Eh?" Sakura mencoba berfikir. "Spaghetti dan Strawberry shortcake."

Sakura bisa merasakan ketegangan di sekitar mereka. Dia merasa tidak salah bicara, jadi mengapa suasananya mendadak menjadi menegangkan seperti ini?

"Ehem." Sarada mencoba berdeham. "Itu makanan kesukaan mendiang Ibuku."

"Eh?" Sakura baru paham, mengapa suasana di sekitarnya berubah menjadi tegang.

"Bisakah kamu membuatkan spaghetti dan strawberry shortcake untuk kami?" pinta Ino. "Mumpung para pria tidak ada disini."

"Itu benar, Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata. "Aku dan Himawari sudah lama tidak makan spaghetti."

Sakura mengangguk belakang kepalanya yang terasa tidak gatal. Namun pada akhirnya, dirinya menganggukan kepalanya.

Ino dan yang lainnya memilih duduk di kursi makan dan mengamati Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengikat rambutnya ke belakang dan tersenyum.

"Yosh! Aku akan mulai."

Ino membelalakan matanya. Sarada yang menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah mertuanya menjadi terheran-heran.

"Bibi Ino, ada apa?" tanya Sarada.

"Kamu melihat gaya masaknya? Itu gaya memasak yang dimiliki Ibumu. Persis sekali."

"Aku benar-benar seperti melihat sosok Sakura-ku." Temari menopang dagunya.

"Jadi, apa Sakura-nee benar-benar mirip dengan bibi Sakura?" tanya Himawari.

"Mirip bahkan hingga ke tulang-tulangnya."

Sarada memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang sibuk memasak. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan bibi Ino, calon adik iparnya mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibunya. Dia memang beberapa kali melihat ibunya memasakan makanan untuknya, rasanya matanya kembali menghangat.

Dia pernah membenci Kenji dan menyalahkan adiknya karena membuatnya harus kehilangan sosok Ibu dalam hidupnya. Tetapi lambat laun dirinya mulai menyayangi Kenji. Dia merasa senasib dengan adiknya. Di tinggal seorang Ibu sejak mereka kecil.

"Hn. Ada apa ini?"

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju tidurnya. Sakura sedikit membungkukan badannya sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak.

Sasuke terdiam di posisinya ketika melihat Sakura memasak. Dia seperti melihat mendiang istrinya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

" _Sasuke-kun! Aku membuatkanmu sup!"_

" _Enak tidak, Sasuke-kun?"_

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di meja dan meneguknya hingga habis. Setidaknya air putih yang diminumnya bisa membuat degub jantungnya menjadi normal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dan kenapa Sakura yang masak?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Sssst! Diamlah, Sasuke-kun!" Ino melotot memandang Sasuke.

"Iya. Papa diam saja dulu." Sarada mengikuti sikap Ino.

Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya. Kemana semua orang? Apakah semua berangkat kerja hari ini? Lalu siapa yang menjalankan Uchiha corp hari ini jika Sarada berada di rumah?

"Sarada-"

"Bertanyanya nanti saja, Papa!"

Jika sudah mendapat _skak_ dari Sarada. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menghela napas panjang. Terkadang putrinya itu bisa menakutkan seperti mendiang istrinya.

Onyxnya menatap Sakura dengan intens. Semakin dirinya memandang sosok calon menantunya, semakin pula jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, gadis yang sedang memasak itu adalah calon istri putranya.

"Taa-da! Sudah selesai!" Dengan senyum cerianya, Sakura menghidangkan makanan yang ada dimasaknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencobanya." Ino mengambil sumpit dan memakan spaghetti buatan Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, cobalah ini."

Sasuke menerima suapan spaghetti dari tangan Ino dan memakannya. Onyxnya kemudian memandang Ino dan dirinya bisa melihat anggukan kepala semangat dari Ino.

"Apakah kamu berpikiran yang sama denganku?" tanya Ino.

"Hn."

"Whoaa.. ini enak, Sakura-chan." Karui tersenyum. "Benar bukan, Chouchou?"

"Iya."

Sarada bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

" _Good job,_ Sakura-chan. Ini enak sekali."

Sakura tersenyum senang ketika Sarada memujinya dan juga yang lainnya. Emeraldnya kemudian bertabrakan dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika matanya memandang onyx milik ayah calon suaminya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan intens.

.

.

Sasuke mendudukan diri di kursinya dan membuka laptopnya. Ino sudah menceritakan tentang rencana mereka untuk membuat pesta _Barbeque_ dan berkemah nanti malam. Meski begitu, pekerjaannya harus diselesaikan.

"Permisi, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura muncul dengan nampan di tangannya. Sedikit berdeham, dirinya pura-pura berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Sasuke sedikit melirik Sakura.

"Aku membawakan Sasuke-san strawberry shortcake. Aku lihat Sasuke-san baru makan spaghetti tadi."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang meletakan nampan berisi sepotong strawberry shortcake dan secangkir kopi. Kemudian, fokus matanya memandang gundukan di dada Sakura yang menantang. Dia baru menyadari jika payudara milik calon menantunya itu cukup besar.

"Hn. Terima kasih."

Kemudian onyxnya tertuju pada pantat sekal milik Sakura. Sial! Sesuatu miliknya mulai menegang hanya karena melihat aset milik calon menantunya.

Dia harus menuntaskannya sekarang.

.

.

"Oh.. ssshh.. Sakurah.."

Sasuke membiarkan air mengguyur tubuhnya sedangkan kocokannya pada kejantanannya semakin cepat. Dalam imajinasinya, dirinya sekarang sedang menggenjot tubuh Sakura yang menggelinjang.

" _Sasuke-san.. Sasuke-san.."_

"Sedikit lagi Sakura, ohh.. ssshh.. milikmu sempit sekali."

Kocokannya semakin cepat dan dunia putih yang dicarinya sampai. Rasanya seluruh sarafnya menjadi rileks. Memejamkan matanya, Sasuke mencoba mengatur napasnya.

Spermanya keluar begitu banyak dan membasahi dinding kamar mandinya. Dalam benaknya bukan sosok istrinya yang dia setubuhi, tetapi calon menantuna sendiri. Dia tahu yang dia lakukan ini salah, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Apalagi dirinya sudah lama tidak menyalurkan kegiatan birahinya karena disibukan oleh pekerjaannya.

"Papa! Ayo cepatlah keluar!"

Sasuke buru-buru membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuatkan sebelum membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri. Setelah merasa lebih segar, Sasuke memakai pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Papa lama sekali!" Sarada mulai menggerutu dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya dan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Onyxnya memandang kue dan kopi yang masih utuh belum tersentuh sama sekali. Berjalan mendekat, Sasuke mulai menyendokan strawberry shortcake itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Meski dia tidak menyukai makanan manis. Entah mengapa strawberry shortcake buatan calon menantunya membuatnya seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Apa yang di pendamnya kembali membara.

 **oOo Haru oOo**

"Inojin! Bawakan daging lagi!"

"Iya, Kaa-san."

Beberapa jam yang lalu para lelaki kembali membawa pesanan untuk berpesta malam ini. Kali ini keramaian pindah ke halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha.

"Oi! Shikadai! Bantu aku memasang tendanya!"

"Merepotkan. Kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan, Boruto."

"Ayah! Kalau begitu bantu aku! Jangan Cuma duduk disana bersama yang lainnya!"

"Ck, kau mengganggu saja-ttebayou!"

Kenji berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang memanggang daging dan terpekik ketika satu pelukan dia dapatkan. Kenji mencium leher calon istrinya dengan gemas dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Mou, Kenji-kun!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Nee, bibi Ino. Apakah aku tidak boleh berada satu tenda dengan Sakura?" tanya Kenji dengan wajah sok polos.

"Kenji! Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini!"

Kenji tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Satu ciuman berhasil dia curi dan dengan senyum riangnya Kenji berlari meninggalkan mereka dan bergabung dengan Boruto yang sedang sibuk memasang tenda.

Sedangkan kumpulan bapak-bapak sedang duduk di salah satu kursi sembari meminum anggur. Cuaca dingin membuat tubuh mereka menggigil.

"Lihat kelakuannya." Sasori terkekeh. "Kenji benar-benar mengingatkanku pada sosok adikku."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Shikamaru memandang sahabatnya itu sebelum meneguk anggurnya.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Membuat api unggun."

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya. "Chouji, ayo bantu Sasuke membuat api unggun."

Sasuke berjalan untuk mengambil beberapa kayu bakar yang masih dia simpan ketika matanya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan emerald milik calon menantunya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh berdesir di dalam hatinya dan dirinya kembali teringat dengan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh memiliki pikiran yang macam-macam. Segera pergi adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Kankurou! Gaara! Bantu aku memanggang!" teriak Temari.

"Ah!"

Himawari yang membawa selimut hampir saja terjatuh jika Kenji tidak menangkapnya. Saphirrenya memandang Kenji yang tersenyum hangat.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Himawari-chan?" tanya Kenji.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, akan aku bantu membawa semua selimut ini."

Himawari tersenyum malu-malu. Membuat Temari dan Karui terkekeh geli sedangkan Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anak itu benar-benar persis denganmu." Temari memandang Hinata.

"Itu benar."

Ino menyenggol lengan Sakura dan membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Jangan cemburu begitu, Kenji memang tampan dan mantan playboy. Tetapi dia setia kok, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum dan membalik daging yang di panggangnya. Bukan itu yang dia pikirkan. Tetapi tatapan aneh milik calon mertuanya. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak sekarang.

.

.

"Kenyangnya!"

"Tentu saja-ttebasa! Ayah menghabiskan semuanya!"

"Tetapi Chouchou dan paman Chouji yang paling banyak makan, merepotkan."

"Memang itu masalah buatmu, tuan pemalas?"

Suara gelak tawa terdengar disertai suara perdebatan. Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan satu pelukan di dapatkannya.

"Kamu menikmati semua ini?" tanya Kenji.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Ini menyenangkan!"

Kenji mencium puncak kepala Sakura dengan sayang. Betapa dia menyayangi gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain permainan _truth or dare?"_ usul Boruto.

"Heh? Permainan apa itu?" tanya Kankurou.

"Paman Kankurou norak!"

Suara tawa kembali terdengar. Kali ini Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan membuat Kenji menatapnya dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Maafkan aku, semuanya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing, sebaiknya aku tidur duluan."

"Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

Kenji bangkit dari duduknya dan membelai pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Aku hanya kelelahan, Kenji-kun. Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah tidur."

"Baiklah. Datang ke tendaku atau kamu bisa menelponku jika butuh sesuatu. Tidurlah, aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Kenji-kun."

.

.

Sakura terbangun ketika hawa dingin menusuk tulangnya. Suasana sudah sepi dan dia bisa melihat semua perempuan yang ada tidur di dalam tenda bersamanya. Memang tenda yang dibuat ada tiga dan dibagi menjadi satu tenda untuk para bapak, satu tenda untuk para wanita dan satu tenda untuk pria-pria muda yang tengil.

Mendudukan dirinya, Sakura menggosokan kedua tangannya. Udara malam dingin sekali, mungkin membuat coklat hangat dan duduk di depan api unggun akan membuat tubuhnya hangat.

Dengan pelan, Sakura keluar dari tenda dan menyeduh coklat hangat. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan duduk di depan api unggun sembari menekuk kakinya dan menikmati secangkir coklat hangat.

"Hn. Tidak bisa tidur?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. Sasuke mendudukan diri di sebelahnya dan ikut menghangatkan diri.

"Tidak. Um.. maksudku aku terbangun karena udara dingin ini. Makanya aku membuat secangkir coklat hangat," ucap Sakura. "Sasuke-san mau?"

"Hn. Boleh."

Sakura dengan cekatan membuat secangkir coklat hangat untuk calon mertuanya dan memberikannya. Kemudian Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan memegang gelasnya.

"Sasuke-san tidak bisa tidur juga?" tanya Sakura mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Tidak. Sama sepertimu, aku kedinginan."

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya dan menghabiskan coklat hangatnya. Dia tidak suka dengan suasana canggung seperti ini, mungkin mendengarkan lagu di tenda sembari bergelung dalam selimut lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, Sasuke-san." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hn. Sakura."

Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya tertarik dan sebuah benda kenyal masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika Sasuke menciumnya dan melesakan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Dia mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke, namun gagal. Lumatan yang di lakukan calon mertuanya semakin gila dan memabukan. Tak jarang lidah calon mertuanya itu menjelajahi mulutnya.

Kami-sama! Kenapa sekarang dia malah menikmatinya?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Jangan Bully Saku karena chap nista ini TTvTT Saku gak niat bikin Sasuke kayak gitu... aku Cuma menuliskan apa yang ada di otakku aja TTvTT chap ini pasti ancur banget dah..**

 **Hehe.. makasih buat yang udah ngedukung fict ini dari awal atau dari chap dua atau baru aja.. hehe... dukungan kalian adalah sumber semangat Saku.**

 **Oh ya buat perbandingan umur yaa..**

 **Himawari, Kenji, Sakura : 20 tahun**

 **Sarada, Boruto, Inojin, Shikadai, Choucou : 23 tahun**

 **Sasuke, Ino, Naruto dll : 43 tahun**

 **Kemaren mau nyampein umur lupa terus :3**

 **Buat yang penasaran, apakah Saku bakal selingkuh sama Sasu? Apakah Saku bakal sama Sasuke? atau sama Kenji? Kita lihat nanti yaa...**

 **Btw, ada yang lagi suka sama Boku Dake Ga Inai Machi gak? (bener kan tulisannya? XD) Aku selalu gila karena penasaran di setiap episodenya.. dan harus nahan nyesek selama seminggu nunggu episode selanjutnya *abaikan**

 **Etto.. Saku gatau harus ngomong apalagi.. sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **Special's thank's to :**

 **Frizca A, EchaNM, Azizaanr, Fansanime, guest, Suket alang alang, Ayuniejung, Gelanggang, Terror bird, Liana Na, Chichak Deth, SaSaSarada-chan, Zehakazama,Cofiacambelina, Himenatlyschiffer, Jamurlumutan462, Firza290, Unnhikari, Rasrafaras Uchiha, Si pembaca, Uchiharuno Misaki, AsahinaUchiharuno, Riny-miss2014, Kirara967, 69CoolandCold69, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Kagaaika Uchiha, L Venge, Mustika447, HNMY, Menma, Guest (1), Achi, Bang Kise Ganteng, Achi (1), Sonya, Sonya (1), Cha2LoveKorean, Indrifivers10, Din Hruno, Hui-san, Kai-san, Nindy584**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS dalam BENTUK APAPUN!**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author. Silahkan klik tombol 'Back' M for Save or M for Language)**_

 **DLDR! Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Haru oOo**

Sakura buru-buru mendorong dada bidang calon mertuanya sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi. Semua ini salah. Seharusnya ciuman itu milik Kenji, bukan yang lainnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-san. Aku harus segera pergi."

Sakura buru-buru masuk ke dalam tendanya dan bergelung dalam selimutnya. Kami-sama, apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mengapa dia tidak menyadarinya dari awal jika yang menciumnya adalah calon mertuanya sendiri.

Malam itu Sakura menangis semalaman. Meratapi dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ciuman itu milik Kenji, bukan yang lainnya.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

"Kuso!"

Sasuke meremas rambutnya sendiri. Setan di sekelilingnya pasti sedang tertawa bahagia sekarang. Mengapa dirinya bisa mencium calon menantunya seperti itu. Dia tiba-tiba kehilangan akal sehatnya sendiri dan mencium Sakura.

Seharusnya dia lebih bisa mengendalikan diri. Sekarang semuanya terasa sulit.

Mengapa ada Sakura yang lain muncul lagi? Mendiang istrinya dan Haruno Sakura berbeda. Hanya wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang sama, selebihnya berbeda. Bahkan sifatnya pun berbeda.

Mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bersikap tenang saat bertemu dengan calon menantunya besok.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang dulu!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

Sarada melambaikan tangannya ketika keluarga besarnya sudah pulang. Rumahnya kembali sepi.

"Nee-chan, aku akan mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Dia harus mengajar pagi ini."

"Oh, baiklah. Hari ini nee-chan juga harus ke kantor." Sarada tersenyum sedangkan Sakura membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Kirimkan salamku untuk paman Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, Sarada-nee."

"Hati-hati di jalan. Kenji, jaga Sakura baik-baik."

"Ya, Nee-chan."

Sarada tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika adiknya memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan erat. Adiknya yang dulu kecil, penakut, menyebalkan ternyata sudah dewasa. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

Dia bersyukur bisa memiliki adik seperti Kenji, meski dia harus kehilangan ibunya. Dia bangga ketika melihat Kenji menjadi seorang pilot.

"Sarada-chan, jangan melamun disitu," tegur Inojin. "Apa kamu mau mandi bersamaku?"

"Inojin!"

Inojin tidak bisa menahan kekehannya dan membawa istrinya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Inojinhh.."

Sarada memegang dinding di hadapannya ketika kenikmatan duniawi di dapatkannya. Pakaiannya dan juga Inojin sudah hilang entah kemana dan Inojin sedang menyodoknya.

"Kita.. kita.. owh!"

Inojin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk meremas kedua payudara milik istrinya sembari memompa dari belakang. Morning seks memang menyenangkan.

"Akuh.. aaaah!"

Sarada mendapatkan kenikmatannya yang pertama pagi ini.

.

.

"Hana, kamu tidak akan mempercayai ini."

Hana yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan memandang suaminya. Itachi meletakan ponselnya dan tersenyum.

"Kenji akan menikah, Sarada mengundang kita ke Jepang."

"Benarkah? Kenji?"

"Siapa yang akan menikah, Ayah?" tanya Yona.

Itachi tersenyum ketika putrinya muncul dengan balutan pakian kuliahnya. Dalam hal menikah dan membuat anak, dia kalah dengan Sasuke. Saat Sasuke memiliki Kenji dan Sarada, dia baru memiliki Yona yang lahir tidak jauh setelah Kenji lahir.

"Kenji akan menikah," ucap Hana.

"Kenji-nii? Anaknya paman Sasuke?" Yona menaikan satu alisnya dan duduk di kursi makan untuk menyantap sarapannya.

"Kita akan ke Jepang. Ayah sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat calon istri Kenji."

Hana bisa melihat putrinya menggembungkan pipinya. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Hana meletakan segelas susu untuk Yona.

"Kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu?"

Yona mewarisi apa yang dimiliki ayahnya. Mulai dari rambut, mata hinga kulitnya. Hanya saja sifatnya perpaduan antara Hana yang menyebalkan dan Itachi yang hangat.

"Kenji-nii itu menyebalkan, usil dan playboy. Aku tidak yakin dia akan menikah." Yona mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Yona." Itachi mengusap rambut putrinya dengan lembut.

"Siang ini kita akan ke Jepang. Persiapkan barangmu." Hana tersenyum. Sedangkan Yona hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya.

Dia dan kakak sepupunya itu tidak pernah akur. Kenji yang usil memang selalu mengganggunya.

.

.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang terasa letih. Dia tidak ingin absen mengajar setelah kemarin dua hari absen. Anak-anak didiknya begitu bersemangat ketika dirinya datang untuk mengajar. Dirinya memang cukup dikenal di kalangan anak-anak muridnya.

Satu pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _ **Sakura, aku sedang menghadiri rapat. Katanya, mungkin bulan depan aku akan mulai penerbangan perdanaku. Dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk itu.**_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan kekasihnya. Mungkin siang ini dia akan pulang sendiri karena biasanya Kenji akan menjemputnya.

Dan satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan sekolah tempatnya mengajar.

.

.

Sakura mengaduk-aduk saladnya dengan canggung sedangkan Gaara menyeruput kopinya. Sakura tidak paham, mengapa pria dihadapannya ini mengajaknya makan siang secara tiba-tiba. Dia seperti seorang wanita murahan yang sedang jalan dengan om-om.

Apa jangan-jangan. Sakura mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya. Tidak mungkin hanya gara-gara kemiripannya dengan mendiang ibu Kenji nasibnya akan sama seperti semalam. Di cium oleh ayah dari calon suaminya. Dia tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Orang yang dicintainya hanya Kenji seorang.

"Ano.. paman." Sakura memanggil Gaara. "Apa Paman tidak memiliki istri?"

"Hah?" Gaara tidak bisa menahan kekehannya. "Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Aku memiliki seorang putra dan putri yang berada di New York. Mereka tinggal bersama istriku. Itu karena Shirai, putraku kuliah disana. Sedangkan Nazumi, putriku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari kakaknya. Dan akhirnya istriku juga ikut tinggal disana."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Dia malu sekali bertanya seperti itu. Seharusnya dia tahu jika pria di hadapannya ini pasti sudah menikah.

"Tapi, sesekali aku akan mengunjungi mereka atau mereka yang datang kesini." Gaara melanjutkan. "Karena Kenji akan menikah, jadi mereka akan memutuskan untuk datang ke Jepang."

"Ah, begitu." Sakura tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Kamu pasti merasa aneh ketika aku mengajakmu makan siang seperti ini, bukan?" tanya Gaara. "Aku hanya ingin menjagamu. Maksudku, kamu mengingatkanku akan mantan pacarku. Tapi, sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda. Aku tetap menganggapmu seperti putriku sendiri."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum hangatnya. Seharusnya dia tahu jika paman Gaara bukanlah orang yang berbahaya.

"Pesanlah sesuatu lagi jika kamu ingin tambah."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Dia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

 **oOo Haru oOo**

Sakura memandang ponselnya. Seharian ini dirinya menghubungi Kenji dan kekasihnya itu mengatakan jika dia mungkin ada rapat hingga malam hari, jadi dia tidak bisa membalas pesan yang masuk. Dan dunianya terasa membosankan sekarang.

Ayah dan ibunya pergi ke Yokohama untuk menghadiri suatu acara keluarga. Dia sedang tidak memiliki mood untuk keluar rumah, tetapi berada di rumah hanya membuatnya bosan.

Satu pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya dan Sakura berharap itu dari kekasihnya.

 _ **Aku ada di depan rumahmu.**_

Satu pesan ambigu dari seseorang yang tidak dia kenali.

.

.

Sakura merapatkan jaketnya dan mengintip dari jendela rumahnya. Emeraldnya kemudian membulat tidak percaya melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan sebuah mobil tepat di depan rumahnya.

Jas hitam, rambut _dark blue_ model pantat ayam.

Calon mertuanya!

Sakura buru-buru membalikan badannya dan mengatur detak jantungnya. Mau apa mertuanya kemari? Kemarin mertuanya itu menciumnya, sekarang datang ke rumahnya. Dia tidak mau menemui mertuanya, dia takut jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Dia hanya mencintai Kenji, bukan yang lain.

Tak berapa lama ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Satu pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _ **Aku tahu kamu ada di balik pintu itu. Percuma saja bersembunyi.**_

Ya! Percuma saja bersembunyi.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Jika memang calon mertuanya itu ingin berbuat buruk, dia sudah siap untuk menghajarnya.

.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang keluar dari rumahnya sembari merapatkan jaketnya. Udara memang dingin padahal siang tadi cuacanya begitu cerah.

Mematikan rokoknya, onyxnya mengamati penampilan Sakura dari atas ke bawah.

"Paman-"

"Masuklah."

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebelum mengikuti mertuanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Hari ini dia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang gadis belia yang suka sekali dengan om-om. Padahal dia sendiri kan hanya mencintai Kenji.

"Kita mau kemana, Paman?" tanya Sakura dengan pelan. Biar dia mau menghajar Sasuke, tetapi tetap saja ada rasa takut yang merayap di hatinya.

"Apa kamu suka ramen?" Sasuke melirik Sakura. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari gadis itu, Sasuke memutar kemudinya.

"Bagus, kita akan ke kedai ramen sekarang."

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke berhenti di sebuah kedai ramen. Dengan canggung Sakura turun dari mobil dan mengikuti langkah mertuanya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Ingin pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um.. apa saja, Paman."

Sakura bisa menilai jika calon mertuanya itu bukan tipe orang yang suka basa-basi. Terlihat dari cara berbicaranya yang _to the point._ Berbeda dengan Kenji yang ramah dan ceria, calon mertuanya itu mirip dengan Sarada. Dingin dan menyebalkan. Meski Sarada tidak semenyebalkan itu.

"Baiklah. Bawakan dua porsi ramen jumbo pedas dengan ekstra bawang. Jangan lupa ocha hangatnya."

Sakura menggosokan tangannya. Udara memang dingin sekali, dia menyesal mengapa menggunakan jaket yang tipis. Tahu begitu, dia mengenakan jaket yang tebal untuk antisipasi.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Sudah makan? Segeralah tidur. Udara sedang dingin sekali, gunakan selimut yang tebal.**_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya membaca pesan dari kekasihnya. Kenji memang sangat perhatian sekali.

"Hn."

Suara dehaman mengalihkan ekspetasinya dari ponselnya. Sakura meletakan ponselnya, menyadari jika dia tidak sendiri di kedai ramen ini.

"Ano paman, kenapa paman membawaku kesini?"

Keheningan menyertai mereka. Sakura merasa salah bicara. Karena bukannya mndapatkan respon, dirinya malah di diamkan oleh calon mertuanya ini.

"Lupakan soal kejadian kemarin malam."

Sakura memandang calon mertuanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Melupakan semua itu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya tepat ketika pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Malam itu, aku kehilangan kontrol diriku. Maksudku, aku sudah dua puluh tahun kehilangan istriku. Rasanya sulit menerima kedatangan seseorang yang mirip dengan mendiang istriku.

"Aku mengerti, Paman." Sakura menarik napas panjang. Mau bicara apa lagi? Calon mertuanya sudah mengatakan alasannya. Marah-marah pun tidak ada gunanya.

"Anggap saja jika semua itu hanyalah kecelakaan." Sasuke menyeruput ochanya. "Kamu adalah calon menantuku."

"Aku mengerti."

Sasuke memakan ramennya dalam diam. Setidaknya dia sudah mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya. Jika dia kehilangan kontrol dirinya lagi, siapa yang harus di salahkan? Dua puluh tahun kehilangan istri yang dia cintai. Apalagi ketika pernikahannya sedang dalam masa yang bahagia.

Dia begitu terpukul. Bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu sendiri. Dan ketika seseorang yang mirip istrinya datang. Bisakah dia mengontrol dirinya?

.

Sakura keluar dari mobil calon mertuanya dan membungkukan badannya dengan sopan. Biar bagaimana pun, pria yang menciumnya itu adalah calon mertuanya. Restunya untuk menikah dengan Kenji juga berasal darinya.

Dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Kenji lagi-lagi mengiriminya pesan.

 _ **Aku mencintaimu.**_

Sakura merasakan dadanya terasa hangat. Malam ini dia akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

 _ **Aku mencintaimu juga.**_

.

.

Suara pesawat terdengar begitu keras. Itachi membawa kopernya dan koper istrinya, di belakangnya Yona berjalan dengan headset tersumpal di telinganya. Rasanya dia sudah lama tidak menginjakan kakinya di Jepang. Semuanya terasa berbeda.

"Paman Itachi! Bibi Hana!"

"Oh- Sarada."

Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Sarada melambaikan tangannya. Inojin tersenyum di samping istrinya ketika menyambut Kakak dari mertuanya.

"Ada Inojin juga," sapa Hana.

"Selamat pagi, bibi." Inojin tersenyum ramah.

"Pagi, pagi."

Yona melepas headsetnya lalu memeluk kakak sepupunya itu. Dia selalu menyukai Sarada-nee. Dia terlihat dewasa dan pintar, dia selalu ingin seperti kakak sepupunya itu.

"Yona, lama tidak berjumpa." Sarada tersenyum.

"Um." Yona menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kabar nee-chan?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Sarada menggandeng sepupunya itu. "Papa sudah menunggu di rumah."

"Lalu, Paman ingin mengetahui calon istri Kenji." Itachi angkat bicara.

Sarada tersenyum misterius.

"Nanti Paman akan bertemu dengannya. Dan paman akan terkejut melihatnya."

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika Kenji menjemputnya pagi ini. Lagi-lagi dirinya harus absen karena Kenji memintanya untuk datang ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan Paman Itachi," ucap Kenji tersenyum.

"Paman Itachi?"

Kenji menganggukan kepalanya dan tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Dia kakak dari Papaku."

Sakura merasakan firasatnya menjadi buruk. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari pada bertemu dengan keluarga besar Uchiha kemarin.

Dan Sakura harus meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat kediaman Uchiha tepat di depan matanya.

.

"Aniki."

Sasuke memeluk kakaknya dan Itachi menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut.

"Apa kabarmu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku baik." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Hana-nee."

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membawa mereka menuju ruang makan dan mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi. Yona sudah terlibat perbincangan hangat dengan Sarada dan sarapan sudah tersedia di meja makan.

"Dimana kenji?" tanya Hana.

"Ah- aku merindukan keponakanku itu." Itachi tersenyum.

Sasuke meneguk kopinya. Dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kakaknya ketika melihat sosok yang dibawa Kenji.

"Kenji-nii akan menikah ya." Yona menerawang jauh. "Aku masih ingat ketika dia menjahiliku dulu."

Tentu saja. Yona masih ingat kejahilan-kejahilan yang dilakukan oleh kakak sepupunya itu. Mulai dari menyembunyikan sendalnya, bonekanya hingga menceburkannya ke kolam renang. Benar-benar sepupu yang usil.

"Ya begitulah, Kenji." Itachi menyeruput kopinya. "Mirip dengan ibunya. Sakura dulu begitu usil."

Sejujurnya, Yona selalu ingin tahu bagaimana Ibu dari Sarada-nee dan Kenji-nii. Banyak orang yang bilang jika Uchiha Sakura adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan ceria, tapi dia belum sempat melihatnya. Karena Uchiha Sakura suda pergi ke sisi Kami-sama ketika dirinya masih di dalam kandungan.

Suara mobil menginterupsi mereka. Sasuke, Sarada dan Inojin menahan napas mereka.

"Itu pasti Kenji!" Hana bersemangat.

Kenji tersenyum hangat dan memeluk pamannya. Dia selalu menyukai Paman Itachi yang hangat.

"Kenji! Dimana calon istrimu? Paman kesini ingin melihatnya," ucap Itachi.

"Bibi juga ingin melihatnya," timpal Hana.

Kenji menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sejujurnya, dia takut akan terjadi hal yang buruk ketika Paman Itachi dan Bibi Hana melihat sosok calon istrinya.

"Kenji, kenapa melamun?" tanya Hana.

"Itu.. masuklah, sayang."

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda masuk dengan senyum canggungnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Hana kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hana?!"

"Bibi Hana!"

"Ibu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Special's Thank's to :**

 **Rastafaras Uchiha, Frizca A, Terror Bird, Ai-Uchiharuno-chan, Kirito Asuna, EchaNM, SaSaSarada-chan, Riny-mss2014, Halo, Forza290, Nasyalla, Kirara967, Jamurlumutan462, Uchiharuno Misaki, L Venge, Arinamour036, Si Pembaca, Chichak Deth, 69CoolAndCold69, AsahinaUchiHaruno, Lita Uchiharuno, Guest, Keziaf, Coretan Hikari, Nindy584, OntokkiRoyLee, Sitieneng4, Liana Na, Unnihikari, Desta Soo, TaeJinJimin, soen-ah-3, Ran Cherry, Rozaki-chan, Cha2LoveKorean, Kilua Akasuna, Ayusyafitri132**

 **Yuhhhuu.. aku ngetik ini secara kilat, jadi maap kalo ada sesuatu yang kurang hihihi.. abisnya bikin We Broke Up itu butuh waktu lama, penghayatannya masuk sampe hati sih :3 apapun yang menyangkut Tsuyoshi Naoe itu bikin baper -w- :'3**

 **Untuk penjelasannya, Haruno Sakura itu bukan Reinkarnasinya Akasuna Sakura lho.. nanti bakal di kasih tau perbedaannya dimana. Niatnya sih mau di kasih flashbacknya Sasuke sama Sakura (Akasuna) tapi gak janji.. lihat nanti yaaa.. :3**

 **Saku seneng ternyata banyak yang ngedukung fict ini.. hihihi..**

 **Sekian dulu cuapcuap Author.. sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS dalam BENTUK APAPUN!**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author. Silahkan klik tombol 'Back' M for Save or M for Language)**_

 **DLDR! Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Haru oOo**

Hana Uchiha membuka matanya ketika sebuah suara-suara dan bau minyak kayu putih mengganggunya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah suaminya dan putrinya yang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Sayang, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi.

Hana mencoba duduk dan Yona menyodorkan segelas teh hangat yang diteguknya hingga habis. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

"Ano.. maafkan aku." Sakura membungkukan badannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat bibi pingsan."

Hana bisa merasakan matanya menghangat dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Sakura, aku merindukanmu."

.

Yona memandang gadis yang duduk di hadapannya dengan seksama. Gadis itu begitu cantik dengan kulit seputih susu dan senyumannya yang menawan. Ibunya tidak mau beranjak dari sisi calon istri Kenji.

"Dulu, Hana dan Sakura begitu dekat." Itachi memakan sarapannya. "Tidak ada yang Hana sayangi selain Sakura."

Yona tidak tahu sedekat apa ibunya dengan ibu Kenji di masa lalu, tetapi dia bisa melihat Ibunya begitu menyayangi calon istri Kenji.

Di sisi meja, Sasuke meneguk kopinya dan Sarada yang menarik napas panjang. Sudah dia duga jika akan berakhir seperti ini. Dia saja hampir pingsan melihat Sakura dan tidak menyangka jika bibinya akan pingsan sungguhan.

"Kami akan disini sampai kalian menikah nanti," ucap Itachi.

"Bukannya itu masih lama?" Kenji memakan omeletnya.

"Kata siapa, bibi Ino sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Undangan sudah di buat dan kalian akan menikah minggu depan. Paman Naruto sudah mengunjungi keluarga Sakura dan setuju jika kalian menikah minggu depan."

Kenji benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Memangnya menyiapkan sebuah pernikahan mewah secepat membalikan telapak tangan?

.

.

Yona merasakan rasa haus yang luar biasa di tengah-tengah rasa kantuknya. Maka dengan mata setengah terbuka, dia berjalan keluar kamar tamu dan menuju dapur. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok wanita dengan piyama duduk dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangannya.

"Sakura-nee tidak tidur?" tanya Yona membuka kulkas dan menuangkan segelas air dingin.

"Aku hanya terbangun karena haus," ucap Sakura. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Sama seperti Nee-san, aku juga haus." Yona mendudukan diri di hadapan Sakura.

Yona meneliti dari atas ke bawah. Kenji benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis secantik Sakura. Paras wajah yang ayu itu membuat Sakura terlihat seperti bidadari.

"Kenji-nii benar-benar beruntung." Yona membuka percakapan setelah keheningan mendominasi. "Kau begitu cantik, Sakura-nee."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Banyak orang yang berkata begitu, tetapi aku tidak merasa cantik."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu." Yona meneguk air putihnya. "Pasti banyak yang suka dengan Sakura-nee."

"Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu." Sakura memutar-mutar gelas di tangannya. "Tetapi aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki manapun. Kenji adalah pacar pertamaku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Yona takjub. "Padahal Kenji-nii itu terkenal playboy dan usil. Dia terlalu pandai bergaul hingga membuat banyak wanita yang jatuh hati padanya."

"Aku sudah banyak mendengarnya. Tetapi itu kan hanya masa lalu, Kenji pasti berubah."

Yona benar-benar takjub dengan cara bertutur kata milik Sakura. Dia mengagumi bagaimana tingkah laku Sakura yang benar-benar sopan dan anggun. Berbeda dengan ibu Kenji yang menurut cerita ayahnya adalah pribadi yang ceria dan energik. Mungkin berbincang dengan wanita di hadapannya bukan hal yang buruk.

 **oOo Haru oOo**

Butik Yamanaka terkenal di seantero Jepang. Butik yang menjual berbagai pakaian wanita dengan berbagai macam model dan bahan membuat butik itu selalu ramai. Yamanaka Ino yang cantik dan _Fashionable_ di dukung oleh suaminya, Shimura Sai yang pandai melukis. Membuat butik ini semakin terkenal.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berdiri di depan butik Yamanaka yang indah.

"Sarada-nee, bukankah baju-baju disini mahal?" bisik Sakura.

"Untuk membeli gaun pernikahan di butik ini tidak akan membuat tabungan keluarga Uchiha habis, Sakura." Sarada tersenyum geli dan mengelus rambut calon adik iparnya dengan lembut. "Bukannya aku mau bersikap sombong, tetapi bibi Ino pasti akan memberikan gaun terbaiknya dengan Cuma-Cuma."

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dalam hidupnya, dia belum pernah memakai pakaian yang mahal atau masuk ke dalam butik yang mahal seperti ini. Dia yakin, harga baju di butik ini sama dengan gajinya selama tiga bulan.

"Kenapa kalian berdiri disana?" Hana memanggil mereka. "Ayo masuk."

Sakura tidak berkedip ketika memandang butik milik bibi Ino. Begitu megah dengan berbagai macam pakaian ada di dalamnya. Dia mengambil salah satu baju dan memandang harganya. Rasanya nyawanya ingin keluar dari raganya ketika melihat banyaknya angka nol di harganya.

"Hei, kamu ingin baju itu?" tanya Kenji memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat harganya dan rasanya nyawaku ingin keluar dari raga. Angka nolnya banyak sekali," bisik Sakura.

Kenji tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan mencubit hidung Sakura gemas. Gadisnya ini polos sekali, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Jika kita menikah nanti, akan aku penuhi lemarimu dengan pakaian yang kamu inginkan."

Sakura memegang tangan Kenji yang memeluknya dengan erat. Dia sangat mencintai Kenji. Sangat sangat mencintainya.

"Apakah pengantinnya sudah datang?" Ino muncul dengan senyumannya. "Sakura-chan, ikutlah bibi. Kita akan memilihkan gaun untukmu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Kenji dan berjalan mengikuti Ino masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan. Kenji duduk di sebelah ayahnya yang membaca majalah mode, meski dia tahu ayahnya pasti tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Papa, jika Papa kesepian kenapa Papa tidak menikah lagi?" tanya Kenji.

"Tidak. Papa tidak ingin menikah lagi." Sasuke menjawab seadanya. "Melihat kalian tumbuh dewasa sudah membuat Papa bahagia."

Kenji tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia tahu jika Papanya sungguh kesepian tanpa Mamanya. Tapi dia bisa apa jika Papanya hanya setia kepada satu wanita saja.

"Kalian akan terkejut melihat ini." Ino muncul dengan senyumannya. "Sakura, keluarlah."

Mereka semua bahkan lupa caranya bernapas ketika Sakura keluar. Gaun pengantin mewah dengan banyak mutiara membuatnya tampak cantik. Belum hari pernikahannya saja Sakura sudah tampil sangat cantik sekali.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Pria itu lupa caranya bernapas ketika melihat gundukan payudara putih mulus yang hampir tumpah dari balik gaun itu. Otak mesumnya berjalan dengan cepat hingga rasanya gairahnya terbakar hebat. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Aku mau ke toilet."

Sakura memandang calon mertuanya dengan pandangan sedih.

Apakah dia terlihat jelek hingga calon mertuanya pergi?

.

Sasuke menghindari pertemuan dengan calon menantunya bagaimana pun caranya. Dia takut dia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lebih lama lagi karena melihat calon menantunya yang membuat gairah lelakinya terbakar.

Meneguk winenya, Sasuke memandang foto mendiang istrinya.

Andaikan, wanita itu masih disisinya.

.

.

 _ **Tokyo, 22 tahun yang lalu.**_

 _ **Tokyo University begitu ramai, apalagi dengan banyaknya bunga-bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Masing-masing dari mereka mulai menawarkan kegiatan ekstra di kampus mereka atau mempromosikan fakultas-fakultas mereka.**_

" _ **Siapa dia? Tampan sekali."**_

" _ **Tinggi dan juga putih."**_

" _ **Aku mau jadi kekasihnya bagaimana pun caranya."**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Pemuda yang masuk ke dalam fakultas Bisnis Manajemen itu mampu menarik perhatian siapapun yang ada di sana. Dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dan otot-otot yang terbentuk dengan sempuran, membuatnya seperti dewa-dewa yang selalu di puja.**_

 _ **Bahkan, wanita manapun rela mengangkangkan kakinya hanya untuk pria setampan Uchiha Sasuke.**_

" _ **Ino, chotto matte!"**_

 _ **Sasuke merasakan seseorang menabraknya dan suara buku yang berjatuhan terdengar. Sasuke memandang seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang mengusap hidungnya sebelum memunguti bukunya.**_

" _ **Hehe.. maafkan aku. Aku terburu-buru karena sahabatku meninggalkanku, aku tidak tahu denah kampus ini," ucap gadis itu tanpa diminta. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa-"**_

 _ **Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. Rasanya, baru kali ini dia menemukan gadis yang ceria seperti itu.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Uchiha Sasuke tampan sekali!"**_

" _ **Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, Ino."**_

" _ **Tapi aku tidak tahu jika dia ganteng sekali."**_

" _ **Ino." Sakura mendesah lelah.**_

" _ **Kau tau, Hinata bahkan bersikap malu-malu dan lucu seperti itu."**_

 _ **Sakura memandang kearah pintu kantin dan emeraldnya bertabrakan dengan onyx yang memabukan milik Sasuke. Sepersekian detik lamanya, dia terdiam di bangkunya.**_

" _ **Sakura, dia tampan kan?" tanya Ino.**_

" _ **Tidak, masih tampan Gaara-kun."**_

" _ **Jangan munafik, Sakura. Kamu tadi bahkan tidak berkedip memandangnya."**_

" _ **Urrusai, Ino! Kau menyebalkan!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke keluar dari perpustakaan dengan wajah lesu. Dia benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang di parkiran kampus, sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.**_

 _ **Berjalan mendekat, Sasuke menatap gadis itu dari dekat.**_

" _ **Hn."**_

 _ **Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya.**_

" _ **Sa-Sasuke-kun?" suara Sakura tercekat di tenggorokan.**_

" _ **Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sasuke.**_

" _ **Aku sedang menunggu kekasihku."**_

 _ **Entah mengapa, saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu membuat sesuatu terasa sesak di dalam dadanya.**_

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun ketika mimpi itu datang kembali. Mimpi tentang wanita di masa lalunya, ibu dari kedua anak-anaknya. Akasuna Sakura.

Mengusap wajahnya, Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Rasa haus membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menuju dapur. Biasanya dia selalu membawa segelas air mineral, tetapi dia lupa membawanya.

Saat melewati kamar tamu, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk membuka pintu kamar itu. Ketika membuka pintu kamar itu, dilihatnya Sakura yang tidur dengan posisi miring membelakanginya. Matanya bisa melihat bongkahan pantat milik Sakura yang menggoda imannya.

Sial! Dia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lebih lama lagi.

Mengunci pintu kamar itu, dia memastikan jika kondisi dan situasinya menguntungkan untuknya. Melepas kemejanya, Sasuke langsung menindihi Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika sebuah beban menindihi tubuhnya. Emeraldnya membulat dengan sempurna.

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura buka suara sedikit pun. Dia langsung mencium bibir itu dengan penuh nafsu dan gairah yang terpendam. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan siapa dia melakukannya, sekarang yang terpenting adalah menuntaskan gairahnya.

Sakura menggeram dan mencoba mendorong dada bidang mertuanya agar menjauhinya. Namun tenaganya kurang kuat, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Kami-sama, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan menaikannya keatas kepala Sakura sebelum kembali melumat bibir manis itu. Baru bibirnya saja sudah membuatnya ketagihan, dia belum mencoba yang lainnya.

Tangan besar itu menangkup payudara kanan milik Sakura dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Benar-benar kenyal dan kencang, gairahnya benar-benar terbakar hebat.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya, dia melepas piyama milik Sakura dan melepas branya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung melumat puting yang menegang itu dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Rasanya dia seperti bayi yang kehausan, benar-benar nikmat.

Sakura terisak ketika rasa kenikmatan menjalar di tubuhnya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tubuhnya hanya untuk Kenji, bukan yang lain. Tetapi kekuatan pria di atasnya lebih kuat dari pada dirinya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain terisak pilu.

"Tidak.. kumohon.. hentikan.."

Sasuke bagai tuli malam itu. Dia melucuti celana Sakura sebelum melucuti celana miliknya. Sakura benar-benar indah dengan payudara kencang dan leher yang penuh dengan bercak merah. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum kembali menindihi Sakura.

"Kumohon.. Sasuke-san, jangan lakukan itu.."

Sudah terlambat. Sasuke sudah memasukan miliknya dan menembus selaput dara yang suci milik Sakura. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Benar-benar nikmat, milik Sakura seperti memijatnya lembut padahal dia belum menggerakan miliknya sama sekali.

"Sasuke-san, aku mohon. Aku calon menantumu," isak Sakura.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Sakura yang memerah dan bengkak. Wajah itu benar-benar terlihat kesakitan dan penuh dengan penderitaan. Sasuke melepaskan miliknya dan memakai celananya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menangis meratapi nasibnya. Kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya? Kenapa harus mertuanya yang mengambil keperawanannya? Meski mertuanya itu tidak mengeluarkan sperma di dalam rahimnya tapi tetap saja, kesuciannya tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi.

Selama 21 tahun dia menjaga dirinya untuk suaminya. Tetapi semuanya hilang malam ini. Apa yang selalu dijaganya untuk suaminya hilang sudah. Dia merasa kotor dan hina.

"Sakura, maafkan aku." Sasuke mendudukan diri di sebelah Sakura, mencoba memeluk wanita itu tapi ditepis begitu saja.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan calon menantunya yang terlihat rapuh itu begitu saja. Tetapi dia baru saja merusak calon menantunya, dia merasa menjadi manusia paling hina di dunia ini.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

 **oOo Haru oOo**

Kenji benar-benar terkejut ketika kekasihnya itu muncul dengan mata bengkak dan wajah yang memerah. Tidak hanya Kenji, bahkan semua orang yang ada disana sama terkejutnya. Tidak biasanya Sakura berwajah seperti itu.

"Sakura, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kenji menghampiri Sakura dan mengusap wajah itu dengan lembut.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sarada.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kenji, Sarada-nee, aku baik-baik saja." Sakura mencoba tersenyum. "Aku hanya bermimpi buruk dan tidak enak badan, aku ingin pulang dan mengistirahatkan diriku di rumah."

"Sakura, katakan jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu," ucap Kenji.

"Jangan buat kami khawatir, Sakura-chan."

Itachi menarik napas panjang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi sepertinya Sakura butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Kenji, antarkan Sakura pulang."

Yona memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Tadinya dia kira ayahnya akan membiarkan Sakura berada disini untuk sementara. Setidaknya sampai kondisi gadis itu membaik. Tetapi dia percaya, jika apa yan diperintahkan ayahnya adalah yang terbaik.

"Tapi, paman-"

"Jangan membantahku, Kenji. Antarkan Sakura pulang sekarang juga, biarkan Sakura menenangkan dirinya."

Kenji tidak membantah dan membawa Sakura keluar ruangan. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya, dia berharap Sakura mau menceritakan apa yang mengganggunya padanya.

Sasuke meremas gelasnya dengan erat. Kami-sama, apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

"Kenji-kun." Sakura memandang calon suaminya yang sedang mengemudi.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Apa kamu ingin sesuatu?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Hidupnya hancur sudah.

"Aku ingin kita batalkan pernikahan kita."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Special's thank's to :**

 **Guest, Rastafaras Uchiha, Nasyaila, Sasusakulovesarada, L Venge, SaSaSarada-chan, Fansanime, Jamurlumutan462, Tia Ackerman, EchaNM, williewillydoo, Lita Uchiharuno, Kirar967, Firza290, Sipembaca, Ongkitang, Taejinjimin, Sitieneng4, Ayu Wahyuni, 69CoolAndCold69, Liana Na, Alzena Ridasmara, Yume**

 **Etto.. adakah yang menantikan fict ini? :3 hoho.. jangan bully Saku yaa.. aku hanya menuliskan apa yang ada di otakku -w- semoga reader terhibur!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS dalam BENTUK APAPUN!**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author. Silahkan klik tombol 'Back' M for Save or M for Language)**_

 **DLDR! Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Haru oOo**

"Ayah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-nee?" tanya Yona.

"Ayah tidak tahu." Itachi membaca bukunya dan mengabaikan putrinya.

"Bohong, kenapa ayah menyuruh Kenji-nii mengantarkan Sakura-nee pulang?" Yona tidak mau kalah lagi.

"Tidak ada, sayang." Itachi mencubit pipi Yona dengan gemas. "Sekarang, jangan ganggu ayah."

Yona merengut kesal. Dia akan mencari tahu sendiri nanti.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Seharusnya dia lebih bisa menahan hasratnya. Sebagai seorang ayah, dia seharusnya tidak melakukan hal itu. Seharusnya dia lebih bisa berfikir jernih dan tidak mengeluarkan nafsunya.

Tapi apakah dia salah? Jika dia merindukan mendiang istrinya?

Mereka sedang hangat-hangatnya membangun bahtera rumah tangga mereka. Mereka sedang hangat-hangatnya merencanakan mimpi mereka, membangun apa yang selama ini menjadi mimpi mereka.

Tetapi, mengapa Kami-sama begitu jahat padanya? Mengapa Kami-sama mengambil istrinya terlampau cepat.

Kami-sama tidak pernah salah. Sasuke tahu itu. Kami-sama tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya. Jika Sakura tidak diambil dari sisinya, mungkin mendiang istrinya itu akan tersiksa bersamanya.

Suara tangisan membuatnya meletakan gelasnya dengan cepat. Dengan langkah gontai, dia menuju ruang tamu. Dan hatinya hancur seketika.

Disana, putranya menangis dalam pelukan putrinya.

"Sarada-nee. Kenapa Sakura melakukan hal ini padaku? Mengapa Sakura membatalkan pernikahan kami?"

Kami-sama, dosanya besar sekali.

.

.

.

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menangis sesenggrukan. Ponselnya terus menerus bergetar tanda panggilan telepon masuk. Dia mengabaikannya. Dia tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun, dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan adalah meratapi nasibnya.

Dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika hartanya yang paling berharga, segala yang di jaganya akan hilang di tangan mertuanya sendiri. Seseorang yang bahkan sudah dia anggap seperti orang tuanya sendiri.

Seumur hidupnya, dia mencoba menjaga dirinya hanya untuk suaminya. Dia ingin suatu saat nanti, dia bisa memberikan yang terbaik pada suaminya, memberikan apa yang selama ini di jaganya. Tetapi kenapa hidupnya menjadi seperti ini?

Tidak. Sakura mengusap matanya. Dia adalah wanita yang kuat. Sekarang, yang harus di lakukannya hanyalah menata hidupnya kembali.

.

.

"Kamu yakin, Sakura membatalkan pernikahanmu?" tanya Inojin. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan adik iparnya.

Kenji menganggukan kepalanya. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas untuk digerakan, lidahnya kaku bahkan untuk berucap sekalipun. Sekarang, dia hanya bisa terbaring di ranjangnya. Air matanya sudah kering, bahkan tidak bisa keluar kembali.

"Aku tidak percaya Sakura-nee melakukan hal itu." semua mata memandang kearah Yona. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan Sakura-nee, dia terlihat sangat mencintai Kenji-nii, jadi tidak mungkin jika dia membatalkan pernikahan kalian begitu saja."

"Apapun yang dilakukan Sakura, dia pasti memiliki alasan." Sarada menarik napas panjang. "Aku akan bicarakan dengan Sakura nanti. Sekarang, istirahatkan pikiranmu, Kenji."

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Sakura adalah pindah kerja. Dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru TK dan memilih untuk menjadi seorang pramusaji di sebuah toko roti. Hanya pekerjaan sederhana seperti ini yang bisa dia lakukan.

Dia sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi buta dan pulang saat haru sudah sangat malam. Targetnya saat ini adalah mencari tempat tinggal yang murah, bila perlu dia akan pindah ke kota lain. Hidupnya sudah hancur, dan dia harus memperbaikinya kembali meski rasanya sulit.

Dia benar-benar merasa tenang bisa bebas dari keluarga Uchiha. Bukan. Dia tidak membenci Sarada ataupun Kenji. Dia hanya tidak bisa menerima kondisinya saat ini.

Yona memandang Sarada dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka sudah menelpon Sakura berkali-kali dan hasilnya nihil. Sakura bahkan tidak menjawab atau membalas pesan mereka.

"Nee-chan sudah mencoba datang ke apartemennya?" tanya Yona.

"Sudah, tapi Sakura bahkan tidak membukakan pintunya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti ini."

Sarada bukannya tidak mau menunggu Sakura. Tetapi banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan. Dia tidak bisa terus menerus menunggui apartemen milik Sakura.

"Nee-chan.."

Sarada menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Kenji yang memandangnya. Dia memandang adiknya sebelum berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa, Kenji? Apa kamu ingin sesuatu?"

"Sakura.. dimana Sakura, nee-chan?"

Sarada ingin menangis sekarang. Mengapa Kami-sama melakukan hal ini padanya. Mengapa harus adiknya yang mengalami hal seperti ini?

"Nee-chan akan membawa Sakura kembali, Nee-chan janji."

Yona hanya bisa memandangi sepupunya dengan pandangan iba. Jika hal itu terjadi padanya, mungkin dia tidak akan bertahan hidup lagi.

.

.

Sakura menekuk lututnya dan membiarkan ponselnya bergetar terus menerus. Tanpa melihat ponselnya, dia tahu siapa yang menelpon.

Dia tidak mau kembali ke rumah itu lagi. Sudah cukup dia menderita trauma. Jika saja bukan karena semangatnya, mungkin dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Tetapi jalannya masih panjang, dia yakin suatu hari nanti dia akan menemukan sosok yang akan menerimanya.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sepanjang malam. Bahkan hingga baterai ponselnya habis.

 **oOo Haru oOo**

"Terima kasih kembali." Sakura membungkukan badannya ketika pelanggan terakhirnya pergi. Menyeka keringat di dahinya, Sakura melepas apronnya.

"Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kamu pulang saja."

"Terima kasih, bibi." Sakura tersenyum sopan.

Dia beruntung mendapatkan bos yang baik hati dan pengertian. Dia sudah seminggu bekerja disini, dan merasa betah. Tetapi, cepat atau lambat dia akan pindah dari sini.

Dia sudah mengepak semua barangnya dan berniat pindah besok pagi. Dia akan melupakan semua kenangannya bersama Kenji. Melupakan semua yang terjadi padanya dan memulai hidup barunya yang tenang.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Sakura membuka pintu toko dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri tidak jauh dari toko roti tempatnya bekerja.

"Hallo, Sakura."

.

.

Sarada menarik napas panjang ketika pekerjaannya selesai. Dia meregangkan tubuh dan memandang hasil pekerjaannya.

"Sudah selesai?" Inojin masuk ke dalam ruangan istrinya dan menyerahkan secangkir kopi.

"Terima kasih, anata." Sarada tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan Kenji dan Sakura?"

Sarada menerawang jauh. Sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya? Dia belum sempat bertemu Sakura karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dia tunda. Dia menunda banyak sekali proyek untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan adiknya.

Pasca pembatalan pernikahan yang di lakukan Sakura. Kenji jatuh sakit. Tubuh adiknya itu demam dan tak kunjung turun. Dia tahu, satu-satunya obat hanyalah Sakura seorang.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sarada membenahi kacamatanya. "Mungkin, nanti aku akan mampir ke apartemennya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Paman Itachi?"

Itachi tersenyum dan menunjuk mobilnya.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Sakura merasakan hawa yang tidak menyenangkan menyeruak. Tetapi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Itachi masuk ke dalam mobil pria itu. Dia sudah memantapkan hatinya, apapun yang terjadi. Dia tidak akan kembali ke rumah terkutuk itu lagi.

Dia sudah memutuskan untuk memulai hidupnya yang baru. Dia tidak mau berhubungan apapun lagi. Meski dia mencintai Kenji, tetapi trauma yang ditorehkan oleh kepala keluarga itu membuat hidupnya hancur.

"Apa yang ingin Paman bicarakan padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu?"

Sakura terdiam. Tidak berniat menjawab apa yang menjadi pertanyaan pria di sampingnya ini.

"Paman Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun padaku," ucap Sakura.

"Aku sarjana Psikologi, Sakura. Aku tahu kamu sedang berbohong sekarang."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang adik bodohku itu lakukan padamu. Aku sungguh minta maaf atas itu. Aku tahu kata maaf tidak akan cukup untuk menebusnya, tetapi pikirkanlah lagi. Ini tentang dirimu dan Kenji. Sekarang, Kenji terbaring lemah. Demamnya tak kunjung turun semenjak kamu meninggalkannya."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Tubuh ringkih itu bergetar dan Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, Paman.." Sakura terisak. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah kotor dan tidak suci lagi. Aku tidak pantas bersama Kenji."

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Jika mereka masih remaja, mungkin dia akan memukuli adiknya hingga sekarat. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia yakin, jika Sasuke akan menyadari kesalahannya.

Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura atau pun Sasuke. Tetapi takdirlah yang membuat semuanya menjadi rumit. Kematian Sakura, kedatangan Sakura yang lain. Sepertinya Kami-sama memang sudah merencanakan semua ini.

"Dia akan menerimamu, paman yakin itu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak paman, aku tidak mau. Aku sudah mengecewakan Kenji-kun. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan paman Sasuke lagi."

Itachi memeluk gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kenji akan menerimamu apa adanya."

"Lalu, paman Sasuke-"

"Dia tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu selama aku ada di rumah itu." Itachi memandang Sakura. "Kenji pasti akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku tahu kamu gadis yang tegar dan pemaaf, Sakura. Adikku sedang khilaf saat itu."

Sakura terisak dalam pelukan Itachi.

.

.

Sarada bahkan tidak bisa menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Pamannya datang bersama Sakura. Siapa yang menyangka jika pamannya akan datang bersama Sakura. Yona bahkan tidak tahu caranya bernapas.

"Ayah? Bagaimana ayah bisa bersama dengan-"

Itachi memberikan isyarat kepada mereka semua agar tidak bertanya. Sakura berjalan dengan lemah mengikuti kemana langkah dari Itachi.

Dia tidak tahu. Apakah keputusannya ini memang benar. Apakah dia harus kembali pada Kenji? Menemui Sasuke yang telah membuatnya kotor? Bagaimana ini.. bagaimana jika ayah dari Kenji itu kembali melakukannya saat dia terlelap? Apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Aku tahu kamu trauma." Itachi merangkul pundak Sakura dengan lembut. "Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan, jika itu tentang Sasuke. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu lagi."

Sakura berhutang budi pada Itachi. Paman dari Kenji ini begitu lembut dan penyayang. Mungkin jika bukan Itachi yang membujuknya, dia tidak akan mau menginjakan kakinya di rumah ini lagi. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan jika dia mengingat-ingatnya lagi.

"Masuklah, Kenji ada di dalam sana."

Sakura membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya dan melihat Kenji terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Itachi tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar Kenji, membiarkan keduanya menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Kenji-kun.." Sakura berjalan mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang kekasihnya.

Kenji membuka matanya dan memandang Sakura yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sakura? Apakah itu kamu?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya ketika mendengar suara Kenji yang serak. Wajah pemuda itu juga terlihat pucat dan lemah tak berdaya.

"Ini aku, Kenji-kun. Ini aku."

Kenji tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sakura, kamu kembali. Kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, kan?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya dan memeluk Kenji dengan erat.

"Tidak, tidak akan Kenji-kun." Sakura terisak. "Tapi, aku sudah tidak suci lagi. Aku merasa tidak pantas bersanding denganmu meski aku ingin."

Kenji melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Katakanlah aku adalah pria yang bodoh, menikahi wanita yang sudah tidak suci. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Meski kamu sudah tidak suci, aku akan tetap menikahimu untuk melindungi. Tidak usah pikirkan apapun tentang kesucianmu. Aku menerimamu apa adanya."

Sakura membiarkan Kenji memeluknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kenji-kun. Terima kasih."

Dia bersyukur. Karena Kenji mau menerimanya apa adanya.

.

.

"Paman, bagaimana paman bisa datang bersama Sakura?" tanya Sarada.

"Ceritanya panjang." Itachi mendudukan dirinya di sofa. "Sekarang, hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Ayah! Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" ucap Yona.

Baru saja Itachi akan menjawab. Sasuke muncul dengan langkah gontai. Selama tiga hari ini dia tinggal di apartemennya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada disini? Bagaimana kondisi Kenji?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya sudah baikan."

.

.

Sakura membiarkan Kenji melucuti pakaiannya dan membawanya menuju surga terindah. Mereka tidak tahu, ada sepasang mata onyx yang memandangi mereka dari celah pintu.

Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan mencoba melalui semuanya. Apa yang dilakukan ayah Kenji padanya mungkin menyakitkan. Tetapi dengan adanya Kenji di sisinya, dia bisa melalui semuanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, mengapa dadanya berdenyut sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Special's thank's to :**

 **Azizaanr, Raihanah937, Donat bunder, 69CoolAndCold69, EchaNm, Ayutami, Nanachan, Lightflower22, Megan091, L Venge, Kirara967, Yuuki, AsahinaUchiHaruno, Babyponi, Uchiharu83, Nasyaila, Firza290, Lita Uchiharuno, Ai-Uchiharunochan, Respitasari, Taejinjimin, Mustika447, Alzena Ridasmara, SaSaSarada-chan, Liana Na, Jamurlumutan462, Kokoamint, Sitieneng4, Akashiyuna12, Ongkitang, Haruno Avriliana, Cha2lovekorean, Wowwoh-geegee, Kimberchan, Saku-chan**

 **Mungkin di awal Sakura emang sama OC tapi Sakura itu bakal tetep sama Sasuke.. jadi tenang aja. Cerita ini masih panjang :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
